


Enfim, os muros

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange





	Enfim, os muros

Enfim os muros, portas e janelas trancadas.  
Óculos de sol, blusa de frio, guarda-chuva.  
Livro, olhos baixos, silêncio.  
A segurança do lugar comum, pessoas comuns, dizeres comuns.  
Os mesmos pensamentos em linha reta, sem acidentes, sem pedras.  
A linearidade do horizonte certo de quem nada teme.  
Era tremor, dúvida, fracasso.  
Era a roupa fechada, a cabeça baixa, o silêncio.  
Era os muros.  
Era quando sentia-se segura quando não estava segura de si.


End file.
